


Room 247

by fivesecondsofaus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!Luke, Dorm Room, M/M, Nerd Ashton, Sex, Smut, sub!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofaus/pseuds/fivesecondsofaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are new dorm room mates and Luke can't keep his hands off the nerdy boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 247

It was a new semester and students were bustling through corridors, finding their new dorm rooms.

The moment Luke entered room 247 he was met with the back of a head, ducked down, finishing an essay that was due two weeks from now. Luke dropped his bag and the curly headed boy turned round from his seat at his desk.

He wore black rimmed glasses and a baggy sweater. Luke had hoped for a roommate that was into the same things as he was, Luke being a sports major 'n' all. But it looked like his expectations and cocky attitude towards the situation had served him badly. 

"H-Hey, I'm Ashton," The shy looking boy stood up to greet Luke and when he did, Luke was met with the most beautiful set of crystal clear eyes he had ever seen. Full of innocence and honesty. Ashton's fluffy curls fell in locks against his forehead and they bounced every time he spoke, a wide smile growing on his face in which Luke tried his best to disguise his flustered emotions. Maybe this was a good roommate after all.

"Luke," He said nonchalantly, "Mind if I take a shower?" Luke asked, trying to play it cool and Ashton nodded, returning to his desk as Luke entered the shared ensuite.

Luke took a long look in the mirror. He could predict his growing crush on Ashton from his sweaty palms. This isn't like Luke, Luke doesn't develop crushes, especially not on a nerd like the boy next door. 

Luke took off his clothes and stepped in the shower to wash away his emotions and clean his clammy skin.

When he got out, he towel dried his hair and threw on a pair of sweatpants. 

Luke walked back into the main room, making sure the waist of his sweats were hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

Ashton looked up and his eyes instantly landed on Luke's broad shoulders - bare and on view - before gazing at the toned muscles of his arms and stomach. Ashton's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when Luke caught him staring at his shirtless body. Luke triumphantly lay down on his new bed, happy with the flustered state he'd left Ashton in.

\- 

When Luke returned to his dorm after his final class he found Ashton laying on his bed reading a book. Luke wasn't in a good mood, he seemed to be annoyed with everything but seeing the cute younger boy with his glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose and his hands covered by his sweater sleeves, seemed to calm him down.

Luke pulled off his t-shirt and shoved it back in his drawer before walking around the room aimlessly looking for his study book.

"Could you please put a shirt on, it's very distracting," Ashton said out of the blue and Luke shot a glance at him. 

"What?" A smirk plastered on Luke's face as Ashton zipped his mouth closed and scurries over to his desk to put his book away, a clever way to hide his burning cheeks.

Ashton's heart was beating hard in is chest as he felt Luke move closer to him. 

Ashton turned around to face Luke, "What I meant was- I- uhh-" He was cut short by Luke's lips, plump and soft against his. Luke's large hands came to cup Ashton's cheeks.

"Luke-" Ashton closed his eyes as Luke started laying openmouthed kisses down his neck.

"Sound so good saying my name," Luke's voice was low as he began nipping and sucking at Ashton's smooth skin, the younger boy letting his head fall back to allow the blonde more access. 

The situation was slowly heating up until the door handle rattled and Luke disconnected his lips from Ashton with a grown. 

A boy with messy black hair entered to room and Ashton froze. The boy had a much harsher appearance an Luke, a pieced eyebrow and a leather jacket being the main features. 

"Luke, you gotta be fucking kidding me, you're not ready?" His voice full of annoyance.

"I was busy, Michael," Luke rolled his eyes and Michael's gaze flickered to Ashton before landing on the fresh purple spots on his neck.

"Nice play toy," Michael smirked. 

Ashton was confused by Michael's statement and hurt that Luke didn't say anything to combat it. All Luke did was change his shirt and leave the dorm alongside Michael without a second glance to Ashton.

-

Luke turned to the dorm when Ashton was getting ready for bed. He greeted Ashton with a nod before bending down to turn his bedside lamp on, that's when Ashton noticed two purple spots under Luke's neck as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Where'd you get those?" Ashton asked without thinking. Suddenly feeling stupid for thinking Luke may have actually liked him. 

"You jealous?" Luke sniggered as Ashton turned away and pulled off his sweater, revealing his uncharacteristically muscular back to Luke, who drunk up the view. Luke couldn't help himself but creep up behind Ashton and press his lips to the younger boy's shoulder. Luke placed his hands on Ashton's hips before roaming them up and down his torso. 

Being pressed against Ashton's back was very challenging for Luke and it didn't take long before he started getting hard for the boy. Ashton noticed straight away and instead of moving away like he should have done, he moved his ass side to side, creating friction that made Luke groan with satisfaction. 

The beautiful noise that left the blonde boy's mouth sent shock waves through Ashton's body. He was so focused on the sloppy kisses being laid across his neck to notice Luke's hand slowly moving towards Ashton's growing hard on. Luke started palming Ashton through his jeans which set Ashton's body into overdrive. A moan left his mouth as the younger boy muttered, "Need you," 

"I thought you'd never ask," Luke gave a cocky grin and guided Ashton down onto the bed, instantly locking lips when he got the chance. 

Ashton was needy for Luke and Luke loved it. 

"What do you need?" Luke asked, his voice full of lust. Luke's wanted the dirty words to come from Ashton's innocent little mouth. He wanted him to beg for it. 

Luke settled between Ashton's legs before reaching into the bedside cabinet for what he needed, "Fuck me," Ashton's voice was thick and hoarse. Luke, not yet pleased with what he'd heard, pulled of Ashton's jeans before laying a soft kiss against his plump lips.

"What's the magic word?" Luke hummed, running a finger along the waistband of the younger boy's underwear before pulling it down his thighs, watching Ashton's length hit against his stomach. 

"Please," Ashton moaned. Luke took off his own underwear and slid on a condom before opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. 

"Beg for it," Luke grunted, needy for touch as he circled his finger round Ashton's hole. 

"Shit," Ashton groaned, "Please, Luke, fuck me, I need you," He tried to move himself into Luke's finger but Luke removed his finger completely.

"So needy," Ashton was like putty in Luke's hand as he whispered the words into Ashton's ear.

"Luke, I want you to fuck me, make me scream your name,"

"Good boy," Luke sucked on Ashton's bottom lip as he slipped two fingers inside him. Ashton's mouth flew open as he let out a whimper. Luke carried kisses along his jawline as he pumped his fingers, opening Ashton up.

"Fuck, Ashton," Luke groaned bucking his hips against Ashton's thigh. 

The blonde boy couldn't wait any longer, he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. In one swift movement Luke thrusted into Ashton, and let out a moan, "Shit, you're so tight," 

"Wait, give me- time," Ashton whimpered, adjusting to Luke's size. Luke was overcome with bliss as the younger boy gave him a nod and Luke moved in and out, creating a steady rhythm that caused both boys moan with ecstasy, their bodies coating with sweat. 

Ashton moaned Luke's name which spurred the cocky Luke to go faster, slamming into Ashton quicker and harder. Blonde locks of hair flopped against Luke's sweaty forehead as he burried his head into the curve of Ashton's neck.

Ashton caught Luke off guard and flipped them round, Ashton suddenly taking control, straddling Luke and sitting down on his throbbing cock. The blonde boy opened his eyes to see Ashton riding his dick. Ashton threw his head back, his curly locks bouncing up and down on his sweat coated forehead. 

"You look fucking hot, babe," Luke panted, "Fuck, I'm so close," 

"Come," Ashton ordered, the authority he had taken drove Luke over the edge, coming undone in the condom. A blissful surge washed over him as Ashton collapsed on the bed beside him.

Luke came down from his high as fast as he could to give more attention to Ashton. 

"Never forget about you," Luke's voice was hoarse as he removed the full condom and deposed of it on the floor. 

Ashton was aching, his untouched cock eager for contact, all he could think about was the climax Luke could give him.

Luke was taken aback by Ashton's size. He wrapped his hand around Ashton's hard on before bending down and licking away his precome.

"Taste so good," Luke hummed, listening to Ashton's sweet moans as he took him into his mouth. Ashton's legs shook with pleasure as Luke bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. It didn't take long before Ashton came hard in Luke's mouth. 

Luke swallowed most of the liquid but let some run down his chin. Ashton was left panting when Luke lay down on the bed beside him, pulling the duvet over them. 

"Taste yourself," Luke wiped the come from his chin and slipped two of his fingers into Ashton's mouth. Ashton's tongue lapped up the liquid, his eyes still closed as he sucked Luke's fingers.

Luke laid kisses to the boy's lips before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Luke had managed to strip Ashton of his innocence just for night, and he hoped it would happen again.


End file.
